Girl Meets College
by mags91
Summary: After graduating from high school, the four best friends set off on an adventure to a new world: college. I suck at summaries! Sorry! (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

It was the day that most kids dream of, high school graduation. Riley and Maya were ready to go in their dresses and caps, all they were missing were the gowns. They were sitting in Riley's window like they had during every special time in their lives since they were little. They were talking about their plans after graduation and how excited they were that their friend group would not be split up.

"I still cannot believe that we found a college that has all four of our desired programs!" Riley exclaimed.

"Well, believe it Riles. Next week you, me, Farkle, and Ranger Rick will all be headed to orientation and then in a few more weeks we will all be driving down to move us in!" Maya wouldn't admit it, but she was just as excited as Riley.

Flashback:

"Hello, most annoyingly cute couple on the planet. What are you guys up to?" Maya asked when she and Farkle walked into Topangas.

"Hey Maya, Im looking up the top pre-vet schools and Riley is looking up the top schools for Elementary Education so that we can go through them together and hopefully find somewhere that is in the same place, or isn't too far apart." Lucas said while his girlfriend of 5 years nodded beside him.

"That is probably the most disgustingly sweet thing I have ever heard. I can't believe you guys are trying so hard to stay close to each other after high school."

"Maya, I think it is sweet. Maybe we should look into cross checking our short list." Farkle said to his girlfriend of 3.5 years.

Maya got her evil genius look on her face. "I have an even better idea. What if all four of us do it, that way our group does not have to be split up!"

Riley jumped up and hugged her best friend. "I think that is the best idea you have ever had! I was ok with going to live in a strange place with Lucas, but I was so worried I would miss you!"

"Guys, I hate to be the voice of reason here, but what are the chances that we find a college that is towards the top of everyone's list? I mean, it has to have pre-vet, and probably a vet school for me, Education for Riley, Computer Engineering for Farkle, and Interior Design for you, Maya."

"Relax Huckleberry, as much as you guys think that I am not prepared; I actually have a list of my top colleges right here on my phone. I also know for sure that Farkle has one too. So let's get to work!"

The four best friends sat for hours looking through each other's list, pulling up schools to see if they had their major, and researching more about their possible future towns. After about 3 hours the group thought they had their school, they just had to talk it over with their parents.

Most of the parents thought that the work that the group put in was amazing and agreed on the spot that if they could get accepted, scholarships, and the appropriate financial aid the group could go off and have a great adventure. However, Corey Matthews took a little more convincing. He didn't like that his daughter was going off to college in the first place, and now she was going so far away from him!? But with a little convincing from Topanga, Corey finally agreed.

The group applied, they were all accepted, all received some form of a scholarship and all filled out the appropriate financial aid forms. Now, they were registered for orientation, or "Camp", the week after graduation; they would finally get to see the place that they would be calling home for at least the next 4 years. Now, they just had to wait.

END FLASHBACK

Maya stood up and grabbed her graduation gown that was hanging on Riley's closet door. "So, are you ready to go see what this great big world has in store for us after graduation?"

Riley looked up apprehensively, "Not really, but with you, Farkle, and especially Lucas I think I am ready for anything"

The two hooked arms and headed downstairs to greet the rest of the Matthew's family and head of to the graduation ceremony…

A/N: Let me know what you think! This is my first GMW Fanfiction and I have had the idea in my head for a long time. You will find out in the next chapter where they decided to go and learn more about it as well as hopefully see more Rucas! Hopefully, I will be able to update this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

The next week Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle were headed to the airport to go to the orientation camp at their new college. Carey and Topanga decided that they would go as well and attend the parent session and report back to the other parents.

"I still cannot believe that we are doing this; that we are all going to college together!" Riley said while they were in the shuttle on the way to the airport.

"Well believe it! I hope we get each other as roommates like we put in for. I know Lucas and Farkle did too, so that would make life way easier." Maya said.

As the girls discussed this the guys discussed their new town…

"I mean aren't you at all nervous about going to a completely new place. A place we have never been before! I mean we have only seen pictures and talked to people on the phone and through email. Those photos could be photoshopped! We could be going to live in some ghetto hood where we are all going to get murdered!" Farkle rambled.

"Dude stop! Do you really think that our parents would let us go live somewhere like that? I mean, I don't know about you, but I actually looked up the crime and it really isn't bad. It is actually one of the safest cities in the state." Lucas said trying to reassure his friend.

"I'm glad you thought of that, I can't believe I didn't think to look at the crime rate. I mean this is the city that we are going to really become adults in. This is the place where we are going to live with our girlfriends. I know I wouldn't want Maya and Riley going out in a place that wasn't safe."

"I've got it covered. Also, you are forgetting that we aren't actually living with them. We will all be in the dorms this year. I mean chances are we won't even be in the same building. This campus has 4 different areas of dorms, we could be across campus from them."

"Well Lucas, I guess we will just have to see when we get there and get our orientation packets."

They arrived at the airport, boarded the plane, they sat in couples and talked about what they thought college was going to be like, what they wanted to get involved in on campus, and just how excited they were. When they finally landed and got their bags, Corey and Topanga went off to get the rental car that they had reserved and left the kids to talk.

"You know guys, at least one of us is going to need a car down here. I had not even thought of that. We are so used to the subway that we don't really need cars. But I guess here we will, I mean the nearest large airport is an hour and a half away. I don't think there is a grocery store super close to campus either." Riley said as they were standing around waiting.

"That's a good idea Riles, my parents were talking about getting me one for graduation, now I will just tell them that they have to." Farkle said.

"Yea, I overheard my parents talking about it the other day. I think I am getting one later this summer. We will just have to make sure that we can all drive each other's so that no one is stranded without a car." Lucas told the group.

"Ok guys, our car is this way. Let's get going we still have about an hour and a half." Corey said coming back over to the teens."

The rest of the trip they just talked and joked as a group. It was late when they finally got to their destination and checked into the hotel where Corey and Topanga would be staying while the teens stayed in dorms during orientation. The group all decided to go on to bed because tomorrow they would start orientation. They would have plenty of time to explore their new town later. After camp they were staying for an extra few days so that the teens could get the lay of the land. Then they would return to New York and start packing!

A/N: Sorry guys, I know I said you would find out where they were going in this chapter, but I decided to do a filler and then I promise you will find out in the next chapter, I most post it later today or sometime tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

The group woke up the next morning ready to head to campus to see where they would be spending at least the next four years of their lives. The teens all got their stuff together, since they would be staying on campus, and they all loaded up in the rental car. They decided to leave a little early and get breakfast in town instead of eating at the hotel, so the kids could at least see their new town. They drove down College Street and began to pass some of the prettiest houses Riley had ever seen.

"Why don't we have houses like this in the city? I mean, they are so pretty. We should live in one of these next year, I've always wanted to live in a house with a yard!" Riley rambled.

The group all began to laugh, "Well honey, if you win the lottery, I'm sure you can live in one of these next year. Otherwise, you are looking at probably never on a teacher salary." Cory laughed and told his daughter.

Riley pouted at her dad making fun of her, but knew just how to get under his skin, "It's ok daddy, I can wait. I mean I'm going to marry Lucas, he will be a vet, and they make way more money than teachers; he can just buy me one someday!"

Lucas tried not to laugh. He did want to marry Riley one day, and planned on it; however, he also didn't want to get on his hopefully-future-father-in-laws bad side. "Sorry Riles, it will be a while. I have to finish undergrad, then I will have vet school, and then have to pay off any potential student loans. Maybe we can find something a little smaller for the four of us for maybe junior or even senior year." Then he whispered into Riley's ear, "It will be a lot cozier too."

Riley giggled, and was interrupted by Farkle yelling. "Look everybody! We are here!"

They drove past campus on their way to town. They saw the iconic bell tower that made the university so famous, they saw students out on the lawn playing Frisbee, having picnic breakfasts, hammocking in the trees, and even saw a couple getting engaged! They drove another block into town and found a place to eat breakfast. It had a great bagel selection and everyone found something that they wanted. After they finished eating, they drove through the rest of downtown pointing out different stores that they wanted to go in, different restaurants that looked neat and that they wanted to try, and they passed by a large building that took up almost half of a block, it was very obviously a bar and had a sign out front that said "Come Party tonight in the Boom-Boom Room!" they all laughed when Cory told them he never wanted to hear about what happed in the "Boom-Boom Room."

They decided that it was time for them to go check-in. They followed the signs for parking in a large deck. There were students there to get their stuff and take it to their dorm. After that they were instructed to walk across the large greenspace to the student center. When they arrived they were greeted with a ton of other incoming freshman and parents. The registration tables filled the entrance of the student center and were divided up by state. They walked to the New York table and gave the girl their names, they signed in and got their welcome packets.

As they were about to walk away the girl said. "Wait, I almost forgot something!"

"What?" The teens all said together.

"War Eagle! And Welcome to the Auburn University Family!"

A/N: Finally! Auburn University is where they will be spending their college years. Don't worry guys, I've got it covered. I attend this great university, so I will try to keep it as real to life as possible. Sorry, I've been out of town for the holiday and left my laptop at home. War Eagle ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

"Huh?" All of the kids, except Lucas, said.

"That is our battle cry, it is also a way for the Auburn Family to greet each other." The girl checking them in explained. "If you ever see someone wearing Auburn gear just give them a friendly War Eagle and you know right away that you have a common bond. Trust me, I know it sounds so silly, but I will be a fourth generation graduate, my family has said it to people from Alaska to Washington DC. It may sound silly at first, but once you do it and you get a War Eagle back you just get this chill down your spine. It's a feeling that is hard to explain, but don't worry guys you will get there. Now, you are going to go up these stairs to the ballroom, the opening session should be starting in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks" The group all said together.

As they were walking away Maya turned to them "If you ask me that whole War Eagle thing sounds like bologna. I doubt we will even hear it again while we are here. Why didn't you seem so shocked by it Ranger Rick?"

"Well growing up in Texas, I know a little more about Auburn than you would think. My family was Texas A&M fans and they play Auburn in almost every sport, so I knew about it. It is like how A&M says "Gig 'Em"." They all just looked at Lucas like he had grown two heads. They found the ballroom and sat down and talked while they waited on orientation to start.

20 min later…

The sound of a marching band began to fill the ballroom and some of the people started singing a song that none of the group had ever even heard of. A few minutes later a boy that was a little older than them jumped up on the stage and gave the crowd a big War Eagle. "Well I guess we heard it one more time." Maya whispered to the group.

They found out a little more about the university and how the next 2 days would go. They learned that they would be broken off into smaller groups of about 15 people and then given tours and just talk about campus life. They would have a movie that night for all of the incoming freshman in that "Camp War Eagle" session. The next day they would have more with their own group and then different sessions that they could go to with their parents or by themselves and then the second night they would have a large party for all of the attendees, upon the conclusion of camp they would be getting their housing assignments for the next year and the dorms would be open for them to tour.

The teens were told to look at their name tags to see what group they were in and then to go and find their group.

Riley and Lucas ended up being in the same group. They had a girl and a guy leader. Their group went off to a grassy area behind some buildings, which the students found out was called the ampatheater, there they played some games to get to know each other. There were 12 people in their group, 6 girls and 6 guys. Six of the people were from Alabama and the rest were all from out of state. Everyone was asked why they chose Auburn and when it was Lucas' turn he explained for both of them, everyone thought it was so cool what they had done and was amazed that they had chosen a college without looking at it in person. They said they just did what they had to do to keep their friend group together.

Maya and Farkle also got lucky and ended up being in a group together as well. Their session went about the same. They had two girl leaders. Everyone thought it was cool, how and why they had chosen Auburn. Once they were done getting to know everyone in their group they left to go on their tour of campus.

A/N: OK guys, that is it for this chapter, I will probably speed it up a little more. I have some ideas for later chapters, but I am open to suggestions. Sorry it took so long to update, I started a new job and am still trying to get the hang of everything. So for now, updating will probably be kind of sporadic.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

As they were walking through campus Riley turned to Lucas, "I cannot wait to spend the next four years here!"

Lucas replied, "I know, it's going to be great. We get to be all on our own. A new state, new city, no parents, which means… we get more privacy." Lucas leaned over and kissed her, when they broke apart, Riley couldn't help but giggle. She and Lucas, no matter how much they had wanted to, had never been able to take their relationship to the next level. Sure, they had had some heated make-out sessions, and they had talked about going further, but they had decided to wait. No necessarily until they were married, but at least until they were out from under their parents; well, mostly her dad.

They walked along the beautiful lawn of Samford Park and were told all of the different stories and myths that went with the different things they were seeing. Their favorite was at The Laythe, the story was that if you kissed a girl by The Laythe and the wheel didn't turn you were supposed to marry her because she was a good, true, and pure Auburn woman. Lucas and Riley glanced at each other and Lucas leaned over and kissed Riley, the wheel didn't move. Riley and Lucas just looked at each other knowingly.

The finished their tour, went back to the student center, and met up with the other groups to watch a movie. They had dinner with Maya and Farkle and they said that their day had gone about the same.

They all went to their dorms that night, Riley was rooming with another girl in their group from Alabama named Emily, who happened to be an Elementary Education major as well. Lucas' roommate was a guy in their group from the same town as Emily named Travis, he was a pre-vet major as well. Maya and Farkle were rooming with people from their groups, a girl named Maggie, an architecture major and a boy named James, a mechanical engineering major.

The next day, they met back up with their groups to work on their freshman shedules. Then they were able to go to different breakout sessions with different information from Campus Life to the history of Auburn.

Later that night, all of the groups went to eat at different restaurants around town. Then they all went to the same bar that they had seen while driving around. They had to go in the side, because Camp War Eagle had rented out one of the rooms and since they were all underage they had to keep them closed off. However, they had a DJ and a dance floor, snacks, and non-alcoholic drinks, so the group had a great time. Riley leaned over and yelled at her roommate Emily, "Is this what they call the 'Boom-Boom-Room'?"

"Yep" Emily replied, yelling over the music.

"Lucas, my dad isn't going to like this."

"Riley, we are in a closed off area, there is no alcohol being served until we leave, and we are here with the rest of the group. I doubt he will fault you for that." Lucas tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"You could always just not tell him." Maya cut in.

"You know he would find out eventually." Riley began to argue.

"Look Riley, just don't worry about it. Tonight, let's just have fun and be young. We don't have to be back in our rooms until later and then tomorrow we find out our dorm assignments. Let's just go dance." Lucas said, pulling her toward the packed dance floor.

"Ok. But Lucas, they are dancing very differently than we have ever danced, what if I'm not good at this." Riley said into Lucas' ear as they walked toward the dance floor.

"It's ok. If you don't want to dance like that, we don't have to. I want to do whatever makes you comfortable, and as far as you not being good, I highly doubt it. I can lead, it will all be ok."

"Well let's try it at least." Riley said, very unsurely.

They walked toward a space on the dance floor and were soon joined by Maya and Farkle. Maya was a natural, her back pressed against Farkle's front. She moved her hips to the beat and had her hands behind her in Farkle's hair, and Farkle whispered in her ear. It looked like they thought they were the only two people on the planet.

Riley turned around and put her back to Lucas' front. Her face was red at the position that they were in. Lucas put is big hands on hips and pulled her the rest of the way towards him making her body flushed with his. He began to sway their hips to the beat of the music, Riley began to get braver and moved her hips on her own. Lucas leaned down and whispered into her ear, "See, I knew you could do it." Riley blushed, but continued dancing. She placed her hands on top of Lucas' and moved them up and down her thighs, she then moved her hands so that they were in Lucas' hair. Quickly, Lucas turned her around so that the front of their bodies were pressed against each other. "Riley, you have no idea what you do to me. I cannot wait to be away from our families and have the privacy we have been wanting." "Me too, Lucas."

They stayed until it was time for the underage group to leave. However, before they left the DJ reminded everyone that anyone ages 19 and 20 could get in after 10pm on weeknights. The group just laughed and said when they were old enough, they would have to come back.

The next morning they all woke up and packed their stuff. They had to go check out and get their living assignment. They were all hoping that they had gotten the dorms that they had signed up for as well as the roommates that they wanted.

They went to the student center and met back up with Cory and Topanga. They had a quick closing session and then were instructed to go to the table with their state on it to get their living arrangements. The group all headed to the New York Table with anxious looks on their faces. They got their packets and tore them open. Cory looked at them, "Well?"

"Aubie Hall room 205, and look who my roommates are; Maya, Emily, and Maggie." Riley said excitedly.

"Really?" Lucas said. "Because Farkle, James, Travis, and I are in Aubie Hall room 206."

"Oh my gosh! You guys are across the hall from us!"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" yelled Cory.

A/N: I know this one is longer, but I wanted to get the rest of camp out of the way. I also felt bad for not having updated in so long. I am already working on the next few chapters while I have some free time, but I'm still getting settled into my job, so updating is going to be random. Any suggestions/ideas are appreciated, I have an idea as to where I want this to go, go I'm open to thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several weeks since the group had returned from Auburn. They spent a lot of their time getting everything ready to go, and spending time with their families. The girls planned and coordinated with Maggie and Emily about how they wanted to decorate their room, and the boys spent a lot of their time researching cars that they wanted.

Lucas had decided to get a 2 year old Jeep Grand Cherokee. He figured that an SUV would be good to carry everything they would need and so they could all fit into it. He also still had not decided if he wanted to be a large or small animal veterinarian and figured an SUV would be good on farms if he decided to do large animals. Farkle had convinced his parents to get him a brand new BMW X5. 

So the four students and Cory and Topanga were all loaded up in the 2 SUVs and the Matthews Mini-Cooper. They were set to hit the road first thing the next morning, but first they were having a going away party. Everyone had a great time. They closed Topanga's and had the party there. All four kids, their parents, and other family and friends attended.

The next morning the group left the Matthew's apartment at 7am. They had packed so much stuff they only had two seats per car. They began the trip in couples; Cory and Topanga in their car, Maya and Farkle and Maya in his car, and Riley and Lucas in his car. They pulled out of NYC on interstate 95 and began the 2 day drive south towards Alabama.

Corey and Topanga's car:

"I cannot believe we have a child old enough to be going to college." Topanga said looking at her husband.

"I can't believe we are letting our daughter go to college with her boyfriend." Cory mumbled.

"Oh Cory, it will be fine. We raised her to be a smart girl. She knows what we expect, and besides, it's not like they are living together."

"They are living across the hall from each other, it might as well be the same thing. Who knows, they might want to next year when they move off campus. And then what if they decide to get married. Topanga, I'm not ready for that. I know that we have don't a fairly good job of keeping their "alone time" to a minimum in New York, but here, they can do whatever they want. I'm not ready to become a grandfather!"

"Honey, calm down. If it will make you feel better one leg of the trip I will ride with Riley and talk to her again about our expectations and you can ride with Lucas and have a little talk with him."

"Topanga, I like the way you think; now help me practice my intimidating speech."

Lucas's car:

"FINALLY!" Lucas yelled as they pulled out of the city.

Riley just looked at him like he had two heads. "Really?"

"Haha. Yea. I guess I am a little excited. I mean not only am I getting to go to college with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend, but I am actually getting to move back to a place where there is fresh air and open spaces."

"You are so strange. But I guess that is one of the reasons I love you." Riley said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Plus you have to admit that you are excited about not having our parents hanging around every 10 minutes." Lucas said very flirtatiously.

"You really are in a good mood. But yea, I guess I am. I mean it will be strange knowing that we can do whatever without worrying about someone walking in on us. I guess I am just a little nervous too."

Lucas decided he needed to be serious now. "Riley, I promise we do not have to do anything until you are 100% ready. I may joke about it, but I want you to be comfortable before we take the next step. If you decide you want to the day we move in and there are still boxes everywhere, or if you want to wait until we are married that is fine with me."

"You are too sweet to me sometimes. I am getting there, just not quite ready yet. Besides, there are still plenty of things we haven't done yet that I am willing to try before we go all the way."

"Riley, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"I think you did when you got to my apartment, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Farkle's car:

"So Maya, how excited are you?" Farkle asked his girlfriend.

"Eh." Maya responded indifferently while looking out the window.

"Come on Maya, talk to me. I know something is bothering you, you cannot keep things from me."

"I guess I am just a little nervous. I mean, I have lived in New York my whole life, and what is going to happen to my mom now?"

"You know Shawn will take care of her. I mean, they are practically married anyway. And as far as us not living New York anymore, this is a new adventure, life is full of them. This is just us learning to make our way in the world."

"Thanks Farkle. That helped. Now I think I'm going to take a nap, it is still too early to be awake and we have a long two days ahead of us."

"OK babe, I'm just going to listen to the radio." But Maya was already asleep.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my best friend got married this weekend, so my week has been full of last minute wedding stuff. Next chapter will probably be the Riley/Topanga Cory/Lucas talks and them moving in. Let me know if you have any suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

The group drove all day. They stopped when they needed to and the students switched up driving so that no one got too tired. They stopped in Charlotte, North Carolina to spend the night. They next morning they were refreshed and ready to begin the last bit of their journey. This is when Cory and Topanga made their move.

"Riley, I am tired of riding with your dad. You know how he can be. Why don't you ride with me in our car until we stop for lunch?" Topanga said to her daughter.

"Topanga darling, I'm hurt. What am I supposed to do, wait here until you come back through?" Cory said feigning hurt.

"Why don't you ride with Lucas? It's just until we stop." Topanga said. As she said this Riley's eyes went wide and Lucas got a panicked look on his face. He loved his girlfriend and would do anything for her, so he guess he could spend a few hours alone in the car with her dad.

 _At least I am driving, so he can't kill me as easy._ Lucas thought to himself.

"Yes dear. But we will lead." Cory said walking toward Lucas's car, smiling to himself.

"This ought to be good." Maya said aloud. Farkle, Riley, and Lucas all just nodded.

30 min later…

The Matthew's car:

Topanga took a deep breath and prepared herself for the conversation that she was about to have with her daughter. They had always had a fairly open relationship, so this shouldn't be that hard. It just reminded Topanga how much her daughter was growing up and becoming a woman.

"Ok honey, there is something that I need to talk to you about before we drop you off at school."

"What is it mom?" Riley asked turning to look at her mom.

"Well, I know that back home, we didn't give you and Lucas that much time to be alone. We love having him around, but we always thought that it was very important for you both to really get to know each other and spend time together without that much of a physical relationship. Now we are dropping you both off at school and especially with your rooms being across from each other, we know that we cannot prevent anything any longer. I just want to hear your thoughts."

"Mom, I know that you guys care. I appreciate that you all have kept us from having that much of a physical relationship. I feel like we are a much stronger couple than most of the people of our age because of it. Lucas and I have actually talked about it. We are going to wait some more. Lucas wants me to be completely comfortable, and I just do not know if I am yet."

"I think that it is very smart and mature of you and Lucas to talk about this and to know what you want before things get out of hand. Your dad and I really don't want to become grandparents yet. We need you to finish college first."

"Very funny mom. When I am ready, I am sure we will talk again. That does bring up something that I wanted to talk to you about though. What do you think about me going on birth control, you know, just in case."

Lucas's car:

"Mr. Friar, I would like to talk to you about my daughter."

"Mr. Matthews, with all due respect, I am not your student anymore. Do you think you could just call me Lucas?"

"Fair enough. Ok, Lucas. I know that your room and my daughter's room are right across the hall from each other. I know that this will bring with it certain temptations and…"

"Sir, I am pretty sure I know where you are going with this. I just want you to know that I will never pressure Riley into anything that she is not ready for. We have discussed it, she is not ready and I respect that."

"I understand that. I love how open you both are with communication. However, I was your age once, I know of the urges…"

"I have been in love with your daughter since 7th grade. She knows me better than anyone, I like to think that it is mutual. When she feels like she is ready, we will discuss it again. You do not need to worry about her. I love her, more than I have ever loved anything, and more than I will ever love anything, with the only exception to that being our future children. Which I promise, are not something you need to worry about now."

"Lucas that was more than I could have ever wanted to hear. If I wasn't sure that my daughter was in good hands, I am positive now."

"Sir, there is one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about while I have you away from everyone. I know that you and Mrs. Matthews were married when you were in college. It is a ways off, but would you be ok with Riley and me getting married while we are still here? I know that my schooling is going to take longer than most, and I do not know that I can wait until I am done."

"Wow, was not expecting that. I guess I would be ok with it, as long as it is not soon. I understand where you are coming from, but let's give it a year or two first, ok Lucas? And just for clarification, this is not you asking for my permission?"

"No Sir, you will know for sure when I do that."

A/N: Yay! I didn't have any work to bring home tonight. And for those that asked, yes, I had a blast at the wedding! I caught the bouquet and everything (no way will I be next though)! Not sure if I will have any more free nights this week or not. It will just be a surprise to us all when I update again.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

The group arrived at Auburn University early that afternoon. They had stopped for lunch just passed Atlanta so they decided to register and begin the "Move-In Madness" as the university called it. They found parking spaces and the teens went to the lobby of Aubie Hall (their building) to sign- in and get their keys.

Once they had done that they decided to go upstairs to see the rooms and look around before they began moving stuff in. They went into the girl's room first. It had a living area with a small kitchenette with a refrigerator and microwave (the building had a larger kitchen with stoves and things that the students were allowed to use). On one side was two bedrooms with a bathroom between them and on the other side of the living area was the same thing. The girls were assigned the two rooms farthest away from the door and were to share a bathroom; Emily and Maggie were to be in the other rooms and share the other bathroom. The boys room was laid out the same, except they were assigned the two rooms closest to the door and James and Travis were to have the other two.

The group went back downstairs and the guys went to get the cars and move them closer to the designated parking for unloading. The group was never more thankful that they had been assigned the 2nd floor than at that moment.

It took them about an hour to get everything out of the cars and to their designated rooms. When they were through the boys moved the cars back to regular parking and then came back to begin unpacking boxes.

Another hour and a half later Riley was still working on unloading all of her clothes into her closet and her drawers when Lucas came in and laid down on her bed.

"Um, not that I'm not happy to see you, but don't you have things to be unpacking?"

"I'm through." Lucas told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?"

"I am a guy. We do not care about all of this "cutesy" stuff that y'all do. All I had to do was put my sheets on my bed, put my clothes up, and put a few pictures out and VOILA!"

"Well as happy as I am for you, I do care about all of this "cutesy" stuff. As cute as you look laying on my bed right now, I think you would look even hotter if you put together this bookcase for me?" Riley said, more like a question.

Lucas just laughed. "Your wish is my command Princess."

A few hours later everyone was moved in. There were a few finishing details, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of another day.

The group all decided to go out to dinner as Cory and Topanga would be heading back to New York the next day.

They all got into Lucas's and Farkle's cars and decided to go try some bar-b-que since they were in the south. They went to a restaurant close to Cory and Topanga's hotel that their roommates had suggested. It was delicious and had the best honey butter biscuits that any of them had ever had.

They laughed and talked for many more hours while Cory and Topanga told them stories about their college adventures. When they were done they had to say goodbye to Riley's parents, they were leaving too early to do it in the morning.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Thank You so much for bringing us down here. I promise that I will watch over the girls as much as I can." Farkle told them.

"Thanks Farkle. We are holding you to that." Cory told him as Topanga hugged him.

"Well Matthews. I guess this is it. I'll see you guys at Thanksgiving. I'll look after our girl, make sure she gets into plenty of trouble."

"Oh Maya. We are going to miss you. Life will be a little too quiet without you around." Topanga said tearing up.

"Oh don't worry, you still have Ava."

"Don't remind her. She is right you know. You always keep us on our toes." Cory said, taking his turn to hug his surrogate daughter. Maya just smiled.

Cory turned to Lucas. "Remember what we talked about Lucas."

"Yes sir. You have nothing to worry about. I will look after them." Lucas said shaking Cory's hand.

"Look after my baby Lucas. She loves you." Topanga said, hugging him.

"I will ma'am. I love her too, more than anything."

Now it was Riley's turn.

"Oh Riley"

"Daddy."

"College is a completely different world. You have heard all of my stories and memories. Go make some of your own. Go show the world how incredible Riley Matthews is." Riley was crying on her dad's chest now.

"I'll try, but I will miss you."

"We will miss you too. But you will be home at Thanksgiving. That isn't that far away."

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

"Bye mom, I love you." Riley said turning to her mom and hugging her tight.

"I love you too Riley. See you at Thanksgiving."

With that Cory and Topanga returned to their hotel to head back to New York the next morning. The teens were now on their own, facing the new world at college on their own.

A/N: Finally! They are at college, alone! Let's see what they can get into, shall we? Suggestions greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

The students had moved into their dorms 3 days before classes started, so they had a few days to look around the town and to find their classrooms so they were not lost on the first day.

Riley and Lucas had signed up to take the same Literature class and the same Ethics class since they were required for their majors, Lucas and Farkle had biology together, Maya and Farkle had history, and Riley and Maya had women's self-defense (their PE elective at their boyfriends insistence). Each student then had another class or two that they were required specifically for their major. The group all went together to walk around to look for their classes.

"I just know I am going to get lost, Haley Center is the most confusing building on campus. I cannot believe that pretty much all of my classes for the next four years are going to be here, there is no way I am going to make it." Riley was starting to freak out as they were trying to find their literature classroom.

"Remember what they told you at orientation. Once you get into your program, you will only be in one or two classrooms. Plus they said once you get the hang of it, it really isn't that hard. That is why we are over here today and not worrying about it on the first day of classes." Lucas reassured her.

"Thanks, you always know how to calm me down."

"No problem, that is what I'm here for."

That night Farkle took Maya out for a date at one of the nicest restaurants in town, Amsterdam.

"Wow Farkle, you have really outdone yourself this time. This is really nice." Maya said as they looked at the menu.

"Well I figured that we deserved a night out before school starts the day after tomorrow, and only the best will do for my lady."

"Well in that case, I think I will have the steak." Maya said, and they both just laughed.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Riley decided to have a more low-key date night. They walked to a little pizza place in the middle of downtown. It was the type of place that you could tell had been there for years and that is open after the bars shut down for night. You pay by the slice and then by the topping, so it was very affordable to the college kids.

"Thanks Lucas, this is fun. I really liked coming out with you."

"Well I know we have only been here a day, but I just wanted to spend a little bit of time away from everybody, just us. I know things are about to get crazy with school and I just want to soak up as much time with you as I can."

"Me too, but at least we got a class together. I know it won't always be possible, but we should try to do that as long as we can. I know we both have another human science elective, maybe we can find a class together that will interest both of us."

"I'm sure we can come up with something, but we can worry about that later. How about now we just head back to your room and watch a movie."

"Sounds great to me."

The couple walked and talked the rest of the way back to the dorms. When they got back, they laid on Riley's bed and put her laptop on the table at the end so they could both see it. Lucas let Riley pick out the movie, of course she picked out some chick flick that they had seen 50 times, but he didn't care.

Halfway through the movie Riley looked at Lucas.

"What exactly did you and my dad talk about in the car the other day?"

Lucas got a panicked look on his face, he knew what he had talked to Cory about was not top secret, but he also didn't know if he should be telling her.

"He just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't move too fast now that we do not have supervision."

"Yea, mom wanted to know the same thing. I told her that we had talked about it and that we wouldn't, that we would make sure we communicate and tell the other what we are thinking."

"I told your dad pretty much the same thing. I told him that I loved you and respected you and would never do anything to pressure you. He seemed relieved." Lucas could tell that Riley was thinking about something else. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You said everything right. You are amazing. I was just thinking about something else I talked to my mom about."

"Oh no, she didn't go into like graphic detail about anything did she?" Lucas said chuckling.

Riley laughed. "No nothing like that. I told her that I didn't know when I would be ready, but I thought we were headed in that direction. I asked her about birth control. You know, just in case."

Lucas' face lit up. "Really? I didn't know you were that close to being ready. What did she say?"

"She said for me to do whatever I feel is right. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I don't know when I will be ready, but I just want to be prepared. I have an appointment tomorrow actually to see about getting some. Could you drive me?"

"I would do anything for you. Of course."

Riley leaned in and grabbed Lucas's face, just like their first kiss, except this one wasn't quite as innocent. It came with years of learning and exploring what the other liked and disliked. They knew just how to move, just when to bite the others lip to get a moan, just when to insert their tongue and fight for dominance.

However; this make out session had something new and exciting added to it. The knowledge that they were not going to be stopped. They both knew that they could go all the way and that no one would stop them, but they didn't. Instead they just settled for making out as the movie credits rolled in the background.

A/N: Thanks guys for the ideas. Keep them coming. It may take a few chapters to get to some of them, as I have the next few chapters outlined but I will try to eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

The next day was the last day before classes started. The teens decided to do their back to school shopping in couples. Maya and Farkle headed for Target and Riley and Lucas were heading for Wal-Mart, both couples had list for groceries that they would need for the first few days of school as well.

First though Lucas and Riley had to go to the student medical clinic to see about getting Riley on birth control.

"Do you want me to go in with you? Because I will." Lucas said to Riley as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks. But I think this is something I should handle alone, for now anyway. Just sit out here or you can come sit in the waiting room."

"I'll come sit inside until they call you back, so you aren't waiting by yourself."

They sat inside for about 15 minutes until they called Riley back and Lucas went back out to the car. 30 minutes later Riley came out with her prescription already filled at the student pharmacy and the duo headed to get their shopping done.

The first few weeks of school passed without much incident. The group, except Lucas, had a hard time adjusting to the heat of Alabama. But before they knew it, it was almost Labor Day and the first home football game.

Riley woke up on Saturday to hear tons of people outside her dorm. She looked out the window and saw a sea of orange and blue. There were tents, chairs, grills, tables, and more people than she could count.

"What is going on? It looks like Times Square on New Year's Eve." Maya said stumbling into her room.

"I think it is the first football game. Let's get dressed and go get the boys so we can go walk around. I want to soak it all in."

The girls got dressed in their new "gameday dresses" (because as Emily had said "In the south, you dress for football games like you dress for church, just in your team colors.") and headed across the hall. The knocked on the door and were greeted by an already dressed Lucas.

"Hey were we're just about to come get y'all. I see you got the memo about gameday attire. I remember going to Texas A&M games back in Texas. Man how I have missed SEC football. The atmosphere is unlike anything you guys have ever experienced. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Ok Hopalong. Let's get going before you break out into a jig or something. I really do not see what can be so much fun about standing out in the heat waiting for the game to start tonight." Maya said bitterly.

"It will be fine. Let's go walk around and look at the different setups and then we can grab us some food before we get in the student lines. I told James and Travis we would meet them there at 3 since the gates open at 4."

The group went and walked around. They found a group of New Yorkers that were tailgating and talked to them for a while. Then they went and got lunch from the student center. They met up with Travis, James, Emily, and Maggie and got in line.

"Now, they will open the gates and you will be pushed forward. You might get separated, that's ok. The gameplan is to go to section 23, right above the tunnel. So if you were to get separated, just meet there." James explained to the group as they waited.

"Oh gosh, I'm kinda scared to go in now. This is intense. Wait, if you're a freshman, how do you know how to do all of this?" Riley asked.

"I have been coming to Auburn games since I could yell War Eagle. Some of my friends last year got me student tickets and I came with them and sat in the student section."

"Oh. Makes sense. Oh gosh here it goes!" Riley grabbed Lucas' hand and held on. She at least wanted to be with one person from their group. They finally made it to the front, swiped their cards and proceeded to their seats. They watched the eagle fly before the game, the band do high steps, and watch the Tigers win the first game of the season. After the game though, the group participated in a tradition that is uniquely Auburn, they walked across campus and rolled the trees at Toomers Corner with toilet paper.

They spent Labor Day at Maggie's family's lake house that was about an hour from the school. They had a lot of fun getting to know their new roommates and just getting to be together before the first round of test came up.

A/N: This chapter sucks, I know it. I'm having some writers block. I know where I want the story to go, I'm just having a hard time getting there.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

The weeks passed and the teens all made it through the first round of test. They continued to get to know and fall in love with their new town. It was nearing the end of September, football had an off week so many of the students were going home for the weekend. Maggie asked the group if they all wanted to come to her lake house again before it started getting too cold. Maya and Farkle agreed immediately, ready to get out of town. Riley and Lucas, however, decided to stay in Auburn and just hang out.

Riley walked into her dorm after her last class on Friday. It was a class she had with Maya, but the blond had skipped it to head to the lake early. When Riley walked into her room she saw a package sitting on her bed. Attached to it was a note:

 _Riley, I was on my run this morning and saw this in one of the store windows. It looked like something you would love. Put it on and I will be by to get you at 6. –Lucas_

Riley could not believe it. Lucas had actually picked out an outfit for her! She opened the box and pulled out a Tiffany Blue fit and flare dress with a lace overlay. It was beautiful!

She looked at the clock and saw that she still had about 2 hours to get ready. She decided to take a shower. While she was in there she began thinking about her relationship with Lucas. They had gotten a little more adventurous in their makeout sessions, hands would wander more, but clothes would always stay on. She decided that she would bring up the topic with Lucas again, but she thought she was ready for more. She just didn't see the point in waiting any longer.

At 6 on the dot Lucas knocked on her door. When she opened it she was impressed with what she saw. He was wearing fitted dress khakis a white button down and a navy blue blazer. He looked so grown up and sophisticated. Riley almost wanted to forget wherever they were going and just pull him into her room then.

Lucas' jaw almost hit the floor when she opened the door for him. He knew that the dress would look good on her, but he was actually speechless. She had curled her hair and left it down, she had on natural looking makeup with a smokey eye. She had pulled out some black gladiator heels and was wearing her black leather jacket over her dress.

"Wow Riley, you look beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Thanks. Yep just let me grab my clutch."

The couple headed out to the parking lot and got into Lucas's car. He drove them about 20 minutes to the next town over, it was a cute little town that you could tell had been full of people in its day. It was in the process of being restored and in doing so man cute little stores and restaurants had moved in on the main street. The couple parked and went into a little Italian restaurant it was very quaint and had a small band playing in the corner.

"Wow Lucas. How did you find this place?"

"I was talking to one of the guys in my biology class the other day when we were studying. He said that he had brought his girlfriend over here and that it was really good. I thought maybe we should try it."

The couple was seated they looked over the menu and ordered. Riley got the Chicken Fettuccini and Lucas got Chicken Parmesan. While they waited, they talked about things like their classes, new friends, and even Farkle and Maya. Riley then decided that if she wanted to move forward in their relationship with Lucas then she needed to bring up the topic.

"Riles, you look a little out of it, like you are daydreaming. What's up?"

"I was just thinking. There is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it? Nothing bad I hope. Are you ok?" Lucas started to panic just a little.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about us. I think I am ready to take the next step."

Lucas had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about Riley? I thought you wanted to wait a little longer."

"Nope. I want to go all the way with you. I mean as long as you want to, I don't want you to do anything that you would regret." Riley trailed off at the end. She now felt silly for bringing it up. She knew that Lucas didn't think she was ready.

"Listen, I want to. Actually I don't think there is anything else that I want more. Don't ever think that. I just want you to be 100% sure. It's not like this is something we can take back later. If it makes you feel better, tonight when you opened the door, I didn't even want to come out. I wanted to just stay in and go to one of our rooms."

"Really? I had the same thought."

"Yes. Well if you are 100% sure I guess we can try. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or want to stop, just tell me." Riley just nodded her head. "Well, I had planned on us going to a movie and then for ice cream after this. We can still go if you want to."

Riley, in a very unRileyish move leaned across the table and gave Lucas a deep, passionate kiss. One filled with promise and longing.

"Does that answer your question?" She said as she pulled away.

Lucas looked around for their waiter, when he spotted him… "Check Please!"

A/N: Sorry guys! I got so caught up in work. Then I went out of town for the 4th of July and had out of town company. I've never written smut before so I honestly have no idea how long the next chapter will take me to write, but I will try!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

Riley laughed at Lucas' enthusiasm. "A little eager there aren't we?"

"Riley, you honestly have no idea how long I have been waiting on you to say you were ready."

Rile just laughed. Lucas signed the bill and the couple headed out to the car to go back to their dorms.

"You know, I think I do want that ice cream." Riley looked over at Lucas and smirked.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lucas said chuckling. "But if you really want some, we can go by the store and get a carton to eat later. Actually, let's do that, I have some other things that I need to get super-fast."

Lucas stopped at the Walmart on their way back to campus. He left Riley to pick out the ice cream and some other snacks since they were running low and he went across the store. When he met back up with Riley he didn't have anything in his hands, Riley was confused.

"I thought you had to get some stuff."

"Huh? Oh, they didn't have what I was looking for. I'll try another store later."

"Ok, well I got us Cookie Dough Ice Cream and I really wanted some cheese puffs."

"Sounds good to me, let's go."

They checked out and got back into the car. However this time there was tension in the air that neither one could explain. They held hands on the console and Lucas kept looking over at Riley whenever he could safely take his eyes off the road. Riley would catch him and smile back.

They made it back to the dorms and walked inside hand in hand.

"So whose room do you want to go to?" Riley asked awkwardly as they were approaching their doors.

Lucas turned to Riley with a serious look on his face. "I really want to make tonight special for you. I don't want it to just be us randomly going into one of our rooms and having sex. I want to make you feel like the princess that you are to me. I think your room would be better, it is a little homier than mine. But I want to go in first and set some things up. Why don't you hang out in Maya's room and I will come get you when I'm ready."

"Why can't I just be in the living room?"

"Because I don't want you to see what I'm doing."

"Ok. Fine. Don't take too long though, and Lucas? I love you. Thank you."

Lucas's smile was as big as she had ever seen it, "I love you too, and you're welcome. I just hope it is everything you want and deserve."

Riley got on her toes and kissed him, "With you, I'm sure it will be." Then she turned and walked away into Maya's room.

Riley could hear Lucas moving around in the apartment and wondered what he was up to. After being together for five years she had a good guess; but nothing could prepare her for what she saw when Lucas came to get her a few minutes later. There were Rose Petals all over the floor and the little battery powered candles that were dorm safe placed a soft glow around the room. There was also a bottle of sparkling cider and two champagne flutes on her bedside table. Lucas had really outdone himself, it looked like something that you would only see in a movie, or a very vivid dream. It was completely Riley and she fell in love with him more in that instant.

"Lucas… It's perfect." Riley said trying to hold back tears. She could not believe how lucky she was to have such a sweet boyfriend.

"Riley, I just wanted to make everything special, don't cry." Lucas said turning around handing her a glass full of bubbly cider.

"Happy tears. Actually they are I can't believe how lucky I am tears."

"You deserve all of this and more."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get lucky." The couple just laughed.

Lucas leaned in and broke off Riley's laughter with a kiss.

Lucas didn't want to push Riley to fast, so he waited for her to deepen the kiss. After she did he slipped us tongue into her mouth, this brought out a moan from Riley. Riley then realized that Lucas was waiting on her to move things along. So, taking the lead, she began to steer Lucas toward the bed. Once their legs were hitting the side of the bed, the couple sat down, trying to figure out what to do next.

"How do we want to do this whole clothes thing? Do we each take our own off, do we take each other's off? Do we do it standing? Do we lay down? Oh my gosh, I'm just making this more awkward aren't I?" Riley was rambling.

Lucas just chuckled. "Riley, it wouldn't be our first time if it wasn't somewhat awkward. Let's just take out shoes off, lay on the bed and then figure the rest out. I'm sure it will get plenty more awkward before the night is over, but everything will be ok because we love each other."

The couple laid down on the bed and continued to make out. Eventually they got the hang of everything and soon enough clothes began coming off. It began with Lucas's shirt, then his pants, next came Riley's dress. The couple spent plenty of time exploring each other's bodies before they decided to take the final layer of clothing off.

Lucas moved his kissing to Riley's neck and moved his hands to her back so that he could unhook her bra. He didn't really know what he was doing and was struggling. "Lucas, need some help?"

"I think I've got it. There it goes." Riley then began to feel self-conscious and started to move her hands up to cover herself. "No. Don't cover yourself, you are so beautiful. I have waited for this for so long, I want to see every part of you."

Riley smiled, "I'm just so nervous, what if you don't like what you see? What if one of us realizes that we don't like it?"

Lucas shut Riley up with a kiss, "Riles, like I said before, I have waited on this for so long. I don't think it is possible for me to not like what I am about to see. Also, i can guarantee that I am going to like what we are about to do, and I am going to try my hardest to make sure that you do too. It won't be perfect this time, but like they say 'practice makes perfect'."

With that the couple began to kiss again, and then disappeared under the sheets to work toward their own version of perfect.

A/N: Crappy ending I know, I have been trying to rewrite this for weeks. I am just not good at writing fluff, maybe I will do it eventually. Sorry it has taken so long to update, I got a new "Real Life" job. I will try to keep writing, but it is probably going to take several weeks between updates, I just don't have time to write like I want.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

Riley woke up the next morning to very strange feelings. To begin with, she wasn't in her usual pajamas (one of Lucas' t-shirts and shorts), actually, she wasn't in pajamas at all. Secondly, there was a body in the bed behind her, and if what she felt was any idea then they did not have any clothes on either. Based on the warm, even, breaths on her neck Riley decided that Lucas was still asleep.

Riley began replaying the events from the previous night in her mind. To her it had been amazing. Lucas was so gentle and made sure that she was so comfortable. However, the longer she thought about it the longer she thought about how awkward she had been. She never knew what to do with her hands, where to put them, what noises to make. Lucas probably was just being gentle and nice to get it over with. Inside, he probably thought that Riley was just a weirdo who had no idea what she was doing.

As these thoughts ran through her head, Riley began to get more and more upset. She decided that she needed to get out of there. She slowly slipped out of bed and put on some clothes. She scribbled a note to Lucas, grabbed her book bag, and left the dorm.

Lucas woke up when he heard the dorm door close. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he was not in his bed. Slowly, the events from last night came back to him. He began to wonder where Riley was. He thought, maybe she was in the bathroom or getting breakfast; but as he laid there, he realized that he didn't hear anything.

Lucas decided that he would get up and go find Riley. He put on some clothes and walked into the living area. He saw a note sitting on the counter.

 _Lucas,_

 _Sorry to run off. I completely forgot that I have a project due Monday. Talk to you later._

 _Riley_

Lucas thought about how odd it was for her to just run off after the night that they had. He decided to go back to his dorm across the hallway to shower then he would go find her and surprise her with breakfast.

As Lucas showered he thought back to the previous night. It had been everything that he could have imagined. He and Riley had made love well into the morning. Sure they had plenty of awkward moments, but he thought that for their first time it was great. He was hoping to keep practicing that morning when they woke up, but he guessed not since Riley left.

Speaking of, he still wasn't sure exactly why Riley had left. Sure she may have had a project, but he thought that she had has a good a time as he did and would have wanted to spend time together this morning.

He continued to think about the note that she had left him. It was super short, almost too short. He got out of the shower and reread the note. She did not include anything "lovey" in it, not even an "I love you." That was very unlike Riley.

Maybe she didn't have a good of a night as he though she did.

He really needed to talk to Riley to get to the bottom of this. Too bad she didn't put where she would be in the note either.

He went across campus to the main library and looked on all four floors. With it being a Saturday morning, it wasn't very crowded so it didn't take too long. He didn't see her there. Next he went to the Student Center to check Starbucks and the many different seating areas. He still couldn't find her.

He was about to go back to the dorm to wait on her when he remembered something about the library for education majors only. He thought he remembered where it was from when he had run with Riley to print something off.

He made his way over there, it was completely deserted. Lucas started looking around through the bookcases of children's books. Sure enough, at the very back, sitting at a table, looking out a window, was Riley.

"Hey" He said, getting her attention.

"Hi." She replied back, turning to face him.

"Hey." He had a small smile on his face, remembering the way they used to greet each other in middle school.

No one said anything, the couple just looked at each other. Lucas finally decided to begin, "I think we need to talk."

A/N: Cliffhanger… Sorry guys. Work is super stressful and I just haven't had the time to write like I want. I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this plotline, but I think where I am headed is pretty good.

Anyway, did you all survive Texas? Lord knows I didn't. I am still holding out hope for Rucas though (thanks writers and your cryptic tweets). Lucaya is just too awkward for me.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the GMW or BMW cast, unfortunately…

"I think that this is a talk that is better had in one of our rooms and not here in the library, even if we are the only people here." Riley said with a guilty look on her face.

Lucas helped her gather her books and laptop, he carried her book bag for her and they walked back to the dorm.

"I'm sorry." Riley blurted as soon as they sat down on the couch in her living area.

"Before I accept your apology, I need to know exactly what you are apologizing for." Lucas said with a very serious look on his face.

"I guess the first thing would be getting up and leaving so quickly this morning."

"Why did you do it Riles? Did you not enjoy yourself last night?"

"Of course I did. I guess I just will always think of myself as that awkward goofy little girl from middle school who had not grown into her limbs. I thought that maybe you had thought I was to awkward. I mean I never really knew what to do with my hands, where to move, and the noises that came out of me were so strange…"

"Riley, stop. It was our first time, things are supposed to be awkward and strange. To be honest, most of the time I didn't know what to do either."

"But you seemed so sure of yourself and what to do."

Lucas chuckled. "I would hope so, I did a lot of research."

Riley gasped, and then started laughing. "Oh gosh, I can't believe you."

"Well I wanted it to be good for both of us, and I figured that was the best way to do that." Lucas' face then turned serious. "Riley, I want you to promise me something. Part of being in a relationship is being honest with each other. I need you to promise to not just up and leave again. I need you to promise to talk to me when you feel like that."

"I promise Lucas, and again, I'm sorry for leaving this morning and for having all of those doubts."

"It's ok, I forgive you. I just know that if we want the future together that we have talked about we both have to be honest with each other about things like this."

"So what else did you have planned for the rest of the day? Any more _research_ you need to do?"

"Actually, I think I am pretty caught up on all of my _research_ , but I was actually hoping you would let me test a few hypothesis' I have."

Riley giggled, "I think that could be arranged."

Lucas leaned in and softly kissed Riley on the lips. Their tongues began battling for dominance and a heated make out session ensued. In a very bold move, Riley slung her leg over Lucas' lap so that she was straddling him, she could feel how turned in he was getting through the layers of clothes that they both wore and decided that they should move out of the living room.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable?" She said getting off of his lap and walking toward the bedroom.

It only took Lucas a second to follow her and before she knew it she was pressed against the now closed door of her bedroom.

Lucas's hands were on her waist, holding the bottom of the t-shirt that she was wearing. He was waiting for her permission to remove it. He didn't have to wait long, she raised her hands above her head and in less than two seconds her shirt was off and on the floor. His shirt followed right after…

A/N: Please don't hurt me. I have actually had this chapter written for weeks, I just couldn't decide if I wanted to include smut or not. I tried, I really did, but everything I wrote just sounded strange. So here it is… Not sure what will happen next, but I will try not to take so long to update.


End file.
